


Seconds

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e11 The Hive, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only lasted ten seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers30Days on LJ, back in April, for my John/Elizabeth claim. Short ficlet about that moment in time where we all felt for Elizabeth, because it was impossible not to. Prompt was 'Angst'

Ten seconds.

It had only lasted ten seconds, but for her, it had felt like an eternity. Ten seconds during which she believed that their luck had finally run out, that John, Teyla and Ronon were dead.

Ten seconds during which she imagined herself going to the Mainland to announce to the Athosians that they had lost their leader. Ten seconds during which she started composing a message in her head to tell Earth her best team was gone, with the exception of Rodney.

Ten seconds during which she imagined how different life would be in Atlantis without them. But only one second for her to realize she would miss him the most, and nine more seconds for her to feel guilty for that thought.

Only one second for her to understand that her feelings for him ran deeper than she thought. Only one second to know that he wasn't just her best friend here, but he was the one she loved.

Only ten seconds but it felt like a lifetime passed before the eleventh second finally came, and with it the Gate activation. Three more seconds, and it was John's IDC; they were alive and back.

Five seconds for her to jog down the stairs and join them before the Gate.

One second to smile at his joke, and one more to shove those feelings to the back of her mind, where they belonged.

Less than thirty seconds had passed, but these seconds had felt like an eternity.

 

Fin.


End file.
